We Dressed One Another Up
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: I can't tell you who this is about, it ruins the effect. But trust me, it's not as funny as the title may sound... Please R/R!


**_We Dressed One Another Up_**

**_By Katsumi Tonicha_**   
  


**_//..//_**

**_A note to the reader: This song is best read while listening to "Pure Snow: RIJ Remix" from Himiko Den. If you don't have this song, but would like it, you can get it at aaa.cyril.com, or just e-mail me at GundamGirl35@aol.com for the file. It's in MP3 format, and I recommend WinAmp to use for listening. I won't e-mail you this, but you can download it for free at www.winamp.com. Thank you for your time. Now enjoy my story._**

**_//..//_**   
  


** We dressed one another up.**   
  


** Back in the academy, oh, it was so long ago. Daring teenagers we all were. She'd dare me into outrageous outfits, and she'd dress me up in the. We'd both be raving drunk, but that's what made it fun. She would dare me into the outfits, usually her dresses or too-small uniforms, and literally have to help me into them. But I really enjoyed my turned. She'd be too drunk to do it on her own, and I would have to help her. It never really led to anything serious, but, as teenager, aristocrat as I may be, I still have fun knowing that I had complete control over her right then; what she was wearing, and in some cases, _wasn't _wearing. **   
  


** We dressed one another up.**

****

** I became her superior; but only because she wanted me to. She liked to be one step behind me, I assume. I told her everything, even what to wear. Now, though, it was not longer a silly dare, but an order. Yet, she still had some say on my own outfit, odd as it may seem. I was very much favored, and had my own pick of outfits, but I usually ended up wearing what she liked. Amazing the power we had over one another then, despite rank. Amazing even more so the power we kept over one another, despite the rank, or even position we were in at the time. So many things about so quickly in our future, I was amazing when everything finally settled down again. For me, at least.**   
  


** We dressed one another up. **

****

** On our dates, she'd pick my outfit, and I'd pick hers. That way we'd both be happy. I'd be in what she liked, and she'd be in what I liked. Of course, my lovely looked wonderful in everything, always gorgeous, no matter what she was in. She was my one and my only, and I loved her a lot. I can honestly say that I love her more than anything, and will continue to do so. Until the day I die.**   
  


** We dressed one another up. **   
  


** I picked her dress, and she picked my tux. That way we'd both be happy. She'd be in what I liked, and I'd be in what she liked. My nephew was ring bearer for that event, and I let her dress him up. Odd, I can dress up a woman, but not a man. Well, I can at least dress up my love. I always know what looks best on my girl. Oh, how beautiful she was that shining, glorious day. That day we gave our vows to love and cherish one another forever. Hell, if I had never even vowed such, I would continue to love her. The law didn't need to tell me that. Or tell her either, for that matter. She will always love me.**   
  


** We dressed one another up.**   
  


** She will always love me, whether on this Earthen plain, or the high Heavenly one among the stars. She will forever be my one and by only, forever be my true love. Not I pick her favorite blue dress for her to wear in her coffin. My love died last night in her sleep. Peacefully, the doctors tell me. I know that. She died with my by her side. Some would hate to know they slept in the same bed with a dead person, but for me, no. I shall never, ever have anything negative to say about my love, dead or alive. So here I am, dressing her up like always. Except that this will be my last time. She may have passed away, but she still dresses my up. She has chosen the lost look on my face. Of course, one would look lost if one was really only half there. My love was my other half. But she's gone now. I see her in her coffin, and she will be sleeping, gorgeous as ever. Waiting on me. I will join her soon with God Almighty. I vowed to love her forever. Forever is nothing compared to an eternity in Heaven. That shall be our next vow. But I will not have to say wit, for she will already know. Oh, my Noin, you have left me lost. Milliardo, or Zechs, or whatever you wish to call me matters not now, for you are gone. Oh, Noin.. I shall dress you in your blue dress, with your white pearls and diamond earrings. I will let you have your wedding and engagement ring as well, for you shall want them when I join you in Heaven. I shall be joining you soon. My name matters not then, they may call me whatever they wish. You shall dress me in a black tux, with the forever longing in my eyes and tears on my cheeks. Oh, my Noin, you always dressed your Zechs as you wished. Always...**   
  


** We dressed one another up.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
